callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Petrov (Modern Warfare 3)
Major Petrov is a minor character that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission "Eye of The Storm". He can be heard speaking to the Czech people over public address system. In his first quote, he reveals himself as a "major of Russian Forces". In his second quote, he calls the people of Czech Republic to "join the new Russia", and that the task of the Russian Army is to "protect the people of the new Russia, and to serve them". In fourth quote, he says that something like "civilians must not carry any kind of firearms". In his fifth and sixth quote, he says that "all civilians seen with firearms must lay down their weapons, and surrender at once". Quotes "Говорит майор российских войск Петров! Мы пришли с миром! Расходитесь по домам! Каждый, кто будет задержан после наступления комендантского часа, будет наказан! Спасибо за внимание!" (This is Russian forces' major Petrov speaking! We've came here with peace! Go to your houses! Every person caught after announcement of the curfew will be punished! Thank you for your attention!) "Граждане Чешской республики! Российская армия приветствует вас в Новой России! Извиняемся, что существуют некоторые временные неудобства, связанные с нашим пребыванием. Наша задача здесь - защищать народ Новой России и служить ему!" (Citizens of Czech Republic! The Russian army greets you in New Russia! We are sorry for temporary inconveniences caused by our staying. Our mission here is to protect people of New Russia and to serve it!) "Вниманию всех граждан Новой России! Среди нас есть изменники! Эти люди ставят под угрозу мир и порядок, которые российская армия пытается восстановить! Все пособники изменников будут так же расцениваться предателями!" (Attention all citizens of New Russia! There are traitors among us! These people put peace and order that Russian army wants to restore at risk! All the traitors' associates will also be treated as betrayers!) "Граждане Новой России! С этого дня владение огнестрельным оружием запрещено законом! Всё оружие необходимо сдать в ближайший полицейский участок! Благодарим за внимание!" (Citizens of New Russia! From this day a possesion of firearms is prohibited! All weapons must be taken into the nearest police station! Thank you for attention!) "Внимание, граждане! Всем разойтись по домам! Наступил комендантский час! Каждый, кто будет задержан на улицах, будет считаться изменником Новой России!" (Attention, citizens! Move to your homes! A curfew is in effect! Everyone taken down on the streets will be considered as a traitor of New Russia!) "Сложите оружие и выходите с поднятыми руками! Мы не причиним вам вреда! Новая Россия даёт пищу и кров всем, кто подчинится!" (Put your weapons down and come out with your hands up! We won't do you any harm! New Russia gives food and shelter to anyone who will submit!) Trivia * Petrov's voice can be also be briefly heard in "Hunter Killer" and "Down the Rabbit Hole". * During the uprising, he calls Czechs the "citizens of New Russia" and "citizens of Czech Republic" at a same time. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Inner Circle Characters